This invention relates to game equipment, and more particularly to equipment for games of the type played with a game board and pieces moved thereover.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide unique game equipment with characteristics suitable for many enjoyable games. It is a specific object of the invention to provide a game in which concealed elements are deployed upon the game board and a detector assembly is moved over the game board and generates an indication upon encountering a concealed element. Still another object of the invention is to provide such a detector assembly which can hide the indication from a player and store the indication so it can be retrieved later at a selected juncture in the game. Still another object of the invention is to provide a game of the type described which is suitable for economical commercial manufacture.